


Range Finder

by Mini_Goat, MRKRZHRSE



Series: Puddle Jumping [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dinner, Male-Female Friendship, Slow Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Goat/pseuds/Mini_Goat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRKRZHRSE/pseuds/MRKRZHRSE
Summary: Lynn keeps telling herself Frank is just a friend… but he doesn’t kiss like one.
Series: Puddle Jumping [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638721
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	1. It’s not a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Crzyhrse for letting me collaborate with you on this story. I promise to do your characters justice! (I’m just going to ignore the fact that I thought that in Sailor Moon’s voice…) - Goat

“You know, twenty bucks is a pretty nice dinner around here.” He told her.

“Would you rather go bowling?” She asked, amused. He’d taken the fact that she felt he owed her for losing 20 bucks betting against him fairly well actually.

They were on the range again, this time he was coaching her on the standard issue M9s the SGC preferred. Not that she ever thought she’d be offworld any time soon. It made sense for her to have passing proficiency with whatever she could pick off a fallen comrade, however. That thought was singularly depressing but at least it wouldn’t be her. She was hide and sneak champion and running in her family as she’s silent, small, and able to move in such a fluid way that went unnoticed as she slipped away. So much so that her Academy classmates had used the skill during exercises to bait the opposing team while she slipped past unnoticed to capture their flag. It was about the only ‘military’ thing she’d excelled at.

Frank imagined watching Lynn’s very attractive six while she bowled and they drank together. He grinned. “I would but some other time.” He suggested. “What have you got in decent steak places around here?”

“Is that all you eat?”

He nodded. “I’m a growing boy.”

Lynn snorted in amusement. Sometimes she’d swear he was being perverted. “Do you like Italian?”

“Hey, ease up on your elbow, steady not locked. Like this.” He demonstrated what he meant with his own sidearm and she rolled her shoulder and tried again while his fingers lightly brushed her where he wanted her to make adjustments. “If they have steak caliente.”

Lynn shook her head. “There is more to life than steak, Hopkins.”

“Yup. There’s potatoes too.” He agreed. “How about pizza and a movie? Or we can rent something?”

“Nope.”

“Why not?”

She fired a couple rounds and hit center mass easily. She liked the minimal recoil on the M9 though she wouldn’t tell him so. “First, because you just described a date.”

He looked at her funny.

“What?”

“Isn’t it kind of a date anyway?”

“Nope. It’s two friends hanging out and settling up a bet.”

“Bowling would have been a date too.” Frank said pointedly.

“Clearly you aren’t from the Midwest, Hopkins.”

“Southern boy born and raised, ma’am.” He told her and tipped an imaginary hat, making her chuckle.

“Where I’m from bowling is something you do on a Tuesday with forty other people you only know from bowling then you go find some greasy Coney Island to eat chili dogs at after with them.”

“Northerners are weird.”

“Says the guy who lives exclusively on dead cow.”

“And potatoes. You said first. What’s number two?”

“Where are we going to watch a rented movie? You bunk on base with the other grunts.”

“I was thinking of getting an apartment or condo.” He admitted. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t just tell her that he’d found a condo.

“Huh.”

“That’s all you have to say. ‘Huh’?”

“Well, I mean, I bought a bungalow because I have hobbies and I like to garden a little. Plus I have a cat. Other than that one time Major Carter brought her cat to give it to a friend she met through the program, General Hammond doesn’t exactly encourage keeping animals on base other than the K9 units upstairs. Your hobby seems to be… this.”

“She gave away her cat?” Distracted enough by that to forget to tease her about treating home ownership like a math problem for now.

“Long story.” She didn’t elaborate though as it wasn’t any of her business. She’d struggled with leaving her cat with her dad while she was in training and her dad adored that dumb off-white fluff ball.

“We could watch a movie at your place.”

She laughed. “Clearly you have not seen my TV.”

“Then I guess I need to buy you a better TV.” He said agreeably. “Loosen your shoulder. You’re tensing up again.”

“Sorry.” She did as she was told and her aim went back to where it was. Arguably she might have tensed up because he was casually talking about buying her electronics. What exactly would he want in exchange for said ‘gift’?

“Ok, so pizza and DVDs is out.”

She hummed in agreement.

He supposed she was right. Cuddling on a couch usually led to all sorts of things he shouldn’t be thinking about doing with her and he was already having a bit of a problem in that regard. “Do you like golf?”

“To watch or to play?”

“Either?”

“Neither.” She said firmly.

Frank chuckled. “Ok then.” But now he was back to imagining them making out on the couch and that wouldn’t do. BDUs were baggy but not that baggy. “So what do people do around here then? For fun?”

“I haven’t the foggiest idea.” She told him.

“What do you mean? Don’t you go out with your lab partners?”

She shook her head, making her brown curls bounce slightly. “Chloe and I sometimes grab a drink together but mostly no.”

“Why not?”

She shrugged indifferently. “No one asks me.” She admitted but not in a way that suggested she felt sorry for herself or about it. Truthfully, she didn’t really like her lab partners and was glad Colonel O’Neill had given them a dressing down. Frank might be a bit of a gun nut but at least he could have a conversation about something besides base gossip and he did his job. Her interest in her coworkers’ love lives ended with her own nonexistent one. At least once a week they sat around speculating about Colonel O’Neill and Major Carter among others like it was any of their business considering they were fooling around with each other themselves.

Frank suddenly understood something about Lynn’s nature. She wasn’t shy, but she didn’t set herself up for rejection either. She seemed to know she didn’t fit in with her group so just kept to herself. He could relate. He was the same way himself most of the time. He looked at her speculatively. Cute. Smart. Not interested in bullshit to get ahead. If she likes the Stooges or knows how to bake he’s marrying her.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“No reason.” He said, his face settling into that same falsely innocent expression she’d seen Colonel O’Neill give Dr. Jackson when he’d broken something.

“Right.” She said and fired a few more rounds that had him nodding approvingly and moving her target back further.

“So Italian?” He asked her.

“Italian is fine.” She agreed as though she was unaware it had been her suggestion.

“Great. When do you get off?” He frowned realizing how that came out. “Off work. Get off of work.”

She smirked. Real smooth Hopkins. “Sixteen hundred.”

“Great. I’ll pick you up at seventeen then.”

“Seventeen thirty.”

“Seventeen thirty.” He said affably.


	2. Still Not a Date

He’d e-mailed her after their session with the simple word ‘Address?’

Lynn had chuckled. He’s ever so verbose in writing. She could only imagine how his mission reports will read. Went to planet. Shot things. Left planet. She’d replied just as tersely though by only giving her street number and name.

She wasn’t one to fuss over how she looked, it wasn’t really a date but she still took the time to try to look presentable but not like she was trying to because it’s not a date she told herself as she applied lipstick.

Oni-Chan kept rubbing on her legs loudly protesting her getting changed. “I know I know but he’s a nice guy and we don’t have any other friends.” The cat meowed at length and it sounded suspiciously like a protest. “We’ll watch Star Wars later. I won’t be out long. It’s just dinner.” She told the cat as she grabbed her sweater as the doorbell rang.

She hopped to the door trying to put her heals on that matched her long skirt in swirls of purple and blue and a dark purple knit blouse and sky blue sweater.

“Hi.” He said to her as she swung open the door. He’d put on kakis and a checkered button down shirt in shades of brown and green. His eyes swept quickly over her and he grinned. “You clean up well Schultz.”

“Thank you. You don’t look half bad yourself.” She smiled a little.

“My momma says I’m the best looking kid she knows. But she’s bias.”

Lynn chuckled. “Ok Bobby Bushay.”

“Momma says Air Force Captains is the debile.”

“Everything’s the debile to you momma.” She replied back as Oni-Chan trotted out to greet the guest.

He laughed at her reply then crouched to pet on the not quite white cat with muddy grey areas in her fur on top of her head and tipping her paws and tail. “Well aren’t you a precious baby. Hello preddy puddums.” He reached out and started scratching the cat who decided she had a new best friend and plopped belly up on the porch to be attended to. Frank obliged her and stated scratching her anywhere she shoved towards him. “What a nice puddy you are. What’s your name preddy baby?”

Lynn snickered. “This is Oni-Chan. She’s dumb and disloyal but she likes watching Star Wars and sharing fancy cheese.”

“I will keep that in mind.” He grinned and gave her one final scratch before standing and discreetly taking in his companion’s appearance. Schultz really did clean up well. Her skirt was some soft floaty thing that stopped mid calf, hiding what he suspected was a very nice pair of legs. Her blouse hugged her curves nicely and he noted she had as an attractive figure as he’d suspected under her BDUs. She’d done something to her face too because her eyes seemed wider and her color just a little brighter. Ah the magic of makeup. He used to love watching his mom get ready to go out with his dad. All those random pots would make small changes until his pretty mom became beautiful. He missed them.

Lynn snapped her fingers twice and gestured and the cat protested vocally but went back into the house.

“You signal trained your cat?” He said laughing.

She shrugged. “Worked on my dog when I was a kid.”

He grinned. “You’re an enigma.”

“Nah. Ready to go?”

“Whenever you are Schultz.” They climbed into his black SVT Raptor.

The restaurant looked like the most unobtrusive adobo style on the outside. Frank caught a glimpse of the Statue of Liberty painted on one side.

“Nice place.” Frank observed. They had been assaulted by the smell of garlic in the parking lot. Lynn had grinned as she breathed deeply. A woman that loves food. Looks terrific in a sweater. He was in big trouble. He never should have agreed to this at all. Then again, he’d signed on his own place so he can cook her some proper Italian food.

Lynn grinned. “Come on sailor, there’s a plate full of pasta with our names on it.” She laced her hand around his elbow and tugged him toward the door.

“As ordered Captain.” He saluted her as he stumbled forward. For a woman her size she was surprisingly strong.

“Stop that.” She said laughing.

The hostess led them to a table near the back of the restaurant and handed them menus, promising a waitress would be by to get their drink orders soon.

“Was that a Statue of Liberty… holding up… a tomato?” he asked her incredulously.

She grinned as she sat. The décor inside the building was what someone from the Midwest might think looks like a kitschy New York City. There was even a mini metal bridge suspended above a row of booths on one side. The side with the bar had assorted textures of glass panels to simulate an old factory. But it smelled good and Frank decided she might be a bit more food savvy than he’d first suspected.

“So how did you find this place?” he asked her.

“It’s next to my favorite antique shop.” She told him, an amused twinkle in her eyes.

“You like antiques?”

“Some of them.”

“Now you’re just toying with me.” He told her.

She grinned. He was brighter than he acted. “So what made you decide to join the program?”

“I got bamboozled by an Admiral.” He admitted to her twitter of laughter.

“Table for two folks?”

“Yes Ma’am.” Frank told the hostess who grinned at him.

“So is that a southern thing? Just calling every woman ma’am?”

“Seems to get me punched less than calling them honey.” He told her with an amused grin as they sat towards the back of the restaurant. “This place seems pretty nice. Smells good.”

“They have the best veal, even the expensive Italian place up the road.” She said enthusiastically and he smiled watching her animated description of the menu from the soups to the deserts.

She likes this place enough to eat here often and suggested it anyway. He was glad she hadn’t suggested Asian food of any kind. He wasn’t very skilled with chop sticks and there were things he wouldn’t eat if you paid him. Anything involving raw fish for starters. “So how did you end up at the mountain?”

Lynn shrugged. “They needed someone on staff that was more an engineer than a scientist.”

“There’s a difference?” He asked, only half kidding. Major Carter was an astrophysicist but she also seemed fairly competent in programming among other scientific skills but most military people cross trained to some extent.

Lynn gave him the hairy eyeball trying to determine if Frank was making fun of her or not. She decided he was and stuck her tongue out at him then thanked the waitress that brought their wine.

Frank smiled at her in amusement. “I was expecting sarcasm not childishness.”

“Just for that I’m ordering something expensive.” she told him.

“Ah… there it is.” He said grinning and pursued his menu.

Soon after she was toying with one of the cheese sticks he ordered and offered to share while he described in detail the time his team missed their extraction window and had to hide for forty eight hours until Uncle Sam could give it another shot. Neither noticed who else had entered the restaurant until they heard the warm tenor Texas drawl of their commanding officer.

“Captain Schultz. Chief Hopkins. Are you having a nice night?” Hammond asked them from behind Lynn who’s eyes went wide with momentary panic. “At ease.” He said when they started to rise.

Interesting reaction Frank thought ideally. “Evening Sir. I owed the Captain on a bet Sir.”

“Oh?” Hammond asked, his tone clearly indicating he didn’t quite believe Frank.

“I bet he’d be KO’ed first round the other day sir.” She still had the look of a woman who wanted the floor to swallow her but her voice was steady.

Hammond chuckled. “And let me guess. You decided he needed to repay the bet you lost on him?” Hammond chuckled. “I never thought I’d see the day that Major Carter was a bad influence.” He laughed some more as something about this clearly delighted him. “Enjoy your meals Captain, Chief.” He smiled at them. “I’m just out with the grandkids to give their mother a break.”

“Enjoy your meal too Sir.” Lynn said softly.

“Have a nice night sir.” Frank echoed.

George patted Frank on the back and walked back to his table.

Lynn let out a very slow breath. “I need another drink.” She said softly.

“Yup. Same here.” Frank agreed and waved over their waitress for another carafe of wine.


	3. Well That Was…

Lynn smiled a little while she worked. Yah, she was kind of irked he’d kissed her but holy shit, what a kiss. For a guy who hadn’t had anything but casual sex for a long while, he knew what revved a woman’s engine.

“Whatcha smiling ‘bout, Schultzie?”

“Asked you not to call me that.” She said absently while making notes about the results on her test stand.

“Sorry, Boss Lady.”

“Are you trying to irritate me, Mike?”

“I don’t know why Major Carter promoted you over all of us.” He told her, his tone bordering on insubordination.

“Well, for starters I do my job without goofing off. More importantly, my work doesn’t have to be corrected when it’s checked.”

He rolled his eyes. “Military.”

She shrugged. If he wanted to think that, she didn’t care. The guy was a yutz anyway. He’d have washed out of basic expecting to be coddled.

“So what are you smiling about?” He asked again. She’d never answered him.

“Nothing that matters to you.” She told him dismissively.

“We’d be your friends if you tried being friendly.”

“I’m good, thanks.”

“God, you’re rude.” Mike said, aggravated.

Lynn chuckled. Like she cared what he thought.

Major Carter chose that moment to walk in and smiled at them both. “Got those test results for me, Lynn?”

“Right here, ma’am.” Lynn said smiling and handing over the folder of paperwork on the end of her bench.

“General Hammond said he ran into you at East Side last Friday night.”

Lynn pressed her lips together and ducked her head in embarrassment.

Sam decided to be merciful and wait to tease her later. “He doesn’t eat there often. Apparently the grandkids wanted pizza that didn’t come in a box.”

Lynn chuckled. “They have good pizza.” She agreed.

“I prefer the baked ziti. The Colonel orders the veal every time.” She shook her head. “Every time.”

Lynn laughed. “Why are men so predictable? Every time I run into Frank in the commissary he’s eating steak.”

Sam laughed. “Fruit Loops.”

“What?”

“Every morning Colonel O’Neill eats Fruit Loops. Every. Single. Morning.”

Lynn chuckled. “What about Daniel?”

“He lives on coffee and Danishes.” Sam told her.

Lynn chuckled. “At least you don’t need to get exotic if team night ends the next morning.”

Sam shrugged. “Teal’c obsessively consumes pop tarts on missions.”

“It’s a good thing he’s a Jaffa or that would give him diabetes pretty quickly.”

“Which is probably what’s going to happen to Jack when he hits 50.” Sam said with an amused giggle. “Warn Frank that if he doesn’t start eating vegetables Janet will find out and force feed him vitamins.”

“How is this my job?” Lynn asked her startled.

Sam gives her a long look. Don’t make me say it out loud, her eyes say and Lynn takes the hint. Jack had told Sam about his conversation with Frank last week after their visit with the Squids. Lynn wasn’t an idiot. She could tell there was more to Sam’s relationship with Jack than was strictly professional and they were trusting each other to keep mum on the matter. It didn’t help that last week Lynn had accidently walked in on O’Neill giving Sam a _very_ unprofessional look over his laptop.

Their conversation about the matter had been short and to the point. Lynn didn’t think it was any of her business and that was that.

“Fine, I’ll tell him the next time he has time to help me with my range skills.” Lynn huffed.

“Atta girl.” Sam told her in a very O’Neill sort of way and Lynn snorted.

“So, do you have anything for me this week or just these boring assed math models?”

Sam tiched. “You sound like a Marine when you do that, Lynn.”

“Well, my grandpa was one sooo…” Lynn said with a smirk.

“I know Colonel O’Neill said no on the trinium, but I want you to mockup some stress models using it and we’ll see if it helps any. Start with a .05 composite and go from there. Whatever the minimum quantity is that’s what I’ll present in the next equipment update with Siler. If both of us go to Hammond with you, we should be able to get green lit the changes you suggested.”

Lynn’s eyes lit up.

Sam grinned. “Anything that makes those MALPs tougher is a good thing in my book. 3 and 13 keep using them as Goa’uld bait.”

Lynn chewed on a smile. “Yes, ma’am.”

Sam chuckled. “Good work, Schultz. Mike, double check your work before you turn it in.” She told the lab tech before she left.

Mike looked at Lynn. “You’re such a suck up. Major Carter only likes you because you get along with Dr. Jackson.”

Lynn smiled broadly. “Green isn’t your best color, Mike.”

He huffed and stomped off.

Lynn rolled her eyes. At least he wasn’t her boss like Chloe dealt with. Felger was a nice enough guy, Brilliant, just… accident prone. Mike was an idiot whose parents apparently had the money to push him through school. Lucky Lynn. When Douglass was reassigned to Groom Lake under Bricksdale, she’d inherited his staff. Hooray. She didn’t have the authority to find her own people yet either. She’d have to make at least major before that happened and she was a long way off from a merit promotion right now.


	4. SO Was NOT a Date

Frank wrote off the first couple days as coincidence but by the third one, he was starting to suspect she was actively avoiding him. He never ran into her in the mess… er, commissary as the Air Force called their mess hall, even when he started loitering in it far more than was strictly professional considering he was new on base. She had to be getting her coffee from somewhere…

“Thanks, Daniel.” Lynn told him as she poured herself a cup of coffee from his personal pot. How he’d managed to pull off that perk was beyond her other than General Hammond was possibly the most chill Commander ever.

“No problem, Lynn. Who are you avoiding anyway?”

She gave him a startled look. “Um… no one.”

“Right.” He said in an impatient tone.

Lynn sighed. “Ok, look, promise not to say anything to anyone?” Daniel didn’t gossip but Janet did and Lynn knew they were friends.

“Scouts’ honor.” Daniel told her guessing who this was probably about as she only had about two friends on base after all.

“All right. I think I might have given someone the wrong impression.”

“Why don’t you start a little closer to the beginning while I work out this translation for you.” He told her as he waved her down to a chair he usually kept clean for Jack. He was loitering in Sam’s lab today having found the solution of slipping up about his feelings around her by just being openly affectionate with anyone he got along with well. His team all knew it was a subterfuge but it made Jack’s fairly obvious feelings for Sam less gossip worthy.

“Well, I bet on Frank being KOed sooner than he was so I told him he owed me twenty bucks over it for being able to survive Teal’c beat down longer than I figured.”

Daniel chuckled. It had been an amusing fight and the Seal had held his own against the Jaffa for a couple rounds before being taken out by Teal’c’s notoriously sneaky and bludgeon-like left fist.

“So… I told him he could buy me dinner to make up for it. I did explain ahead of time that it wasn’t a date and oh god we ran into General Hammond too which was…”

“Excruciatingly awkward?” Daniel supplied.

“Yes! If I could have crawled under the table to die I would have but that would have looked like I was doing something equally inappropriate.”

Daniel gave her an amused smile then went back to his translation. His hand waved in a ‘go on’ gesture.

“So we had a nice meal, laughed about some things… and I never should have had that second glass of wine because I wasn’t tipsy but I did the most Midwest thing ever short of telling someone ‘oop, I’ll just scoot on past yah’.”

Daniel ran his hand over his mouth, eyes twinkling as Jack had absently said _exactly_ those words to people when mentally preoccupied while coordinating a lot of equipment to be sent off to other worlds for expeditions. “What’s the second most Midwest thing?”

“Kissing friends regardless of gender goodbye.”

“I thought that was more an East coast thing?”

“They do the air kiss. We do cheek or if it’s family, on the lips for reasons that I cannot fathom.”

“Probably all the Dutch influence on Midwest culture which explains Jack’s accent when he’s lost in thought. Yours too. You say ‘melk’ instead if milk.” He scribbled something on the paper in front of him. “Frank is not from the Midwest.” Daniel said in understanding as he wrote down a few more words she hadn’t been sure about.

“He is not.” She said firmly.

“So he thought your gesture was more… romantic.”

“Apparently because the next thing I know he’s kissing me on the mouth and I... uh… might have kissed him back a little.” She admitted, her eyebrows drawn together with ignominy.

“So you’re avoiding him.”

“Yah.” It came out more a sigh than a word.

Daniel handed her back the piece of tech and his translation. “Well, I’m no expert in this stuff, but if it was me, I’d say find an excuse to meet with him off base and talk to him about it.” He suggested.

“It’s easier to just avoid him, Daniel.”

“It is but then you’d lose his friendship and if that’s what you wanted you wouldn’t be here talking to me about it, would you?”

She tilted her head as she looked at him. “Major Carter was right. You are easy to talk to.”

“People keep telling me that.” His smile was self deprecating. 

“Well it’s not like I can talk to Major Carter about this, she’d have to report it.”

Daniel chuckle a little. “Sam is a little less by the book than you think.” He told Lynn knowing the younger woman wouldn’t believe him until she really got to know how unconventional Sam was herself.

“Thanks for the coffee, Daniel.”

“Any time, Lynn.”

* * *

Frank’s biggest problem was that he had no reasonable excuse to hang around on level 20 or level 19, the two most likely places he’d find her. She wasn’t the only one who excelled at being sneaky though so he went top side and asked to see the logbook. He told the SF he was trying to track down one of his new teammate’s schedule and hadn’t been able to catch the guy. The guard had shrugged in disinterest. It was a small base staff wise but it had a lot of levels and it was easy to lose someone who wanted to be lost.

Frank looked through the last few days. She never left base prior to sixteen hundred hours. Usually seventeen or eighteen but she got in at oh five hundred most mornings so her quit time seemed reasonable. At fifteen thirty he’d sign out of the base and went to wait by her decrepit little vintage Duster. She’d clearly been avoiding him which meant he needed to either apologize for misreading the situation entirely or back off a little in that department if he’d just spooked her.

He wasn’t exactly experienced in this stuff and he was a bit old to be asking for help. If his dad were still alive that would be different. He’d just have to muddle through and hope for the best and take Colonel O’Neill’s comment to heart about keeping his hands to himself on base if things progressed further than off color jokes and the occasional good night kiss at her door. She was a hell of a kisser. Well, before she’d realized what she was doing anyway.

Frank slipped into the shadows of the parking garage a few feet away from her car and waited silently. Memories of that night burned into his mind. Her laughter. Her chagrin when Hammond had stood behind her like a looming albatross of doom. The soft smile on her face when she’d almost shyly thanked him for the nice night… the kiss. They had been chatting at her front door, laughing about their boss being the one person you never wanted to run into when you were out on anything that looked remotely like they were on a date and she’d leaned in and kissed him.

He’d turned into her lips and kissed her back even though she’d been aiming for his cheek. He wasn’t even sure why he’d done it. She’d pulled back startled and stared up into his eyes. And then he’d kissed her again. Slow and heated, his hands gently tugging her closer until his brain registered the soft, beautiful woman in his arms was an officer and he was just a lowly grunt. He’d eased away with an embarrassed smile... and left. Without saying so much as goodbye. What is _wrong_ with you Hopkins?! He ordered himself.

* * *

Lynn powered down her computer thinking about what Daniel had said. She did value Frank’s friendship. They had a lot in common and they had a good time together. Chloe invited her out now and again but for the most part she just didn’t have any friends after working on this base for the better part of two years. Oh sure she could probably call on Daniel or Major Carter or possibly even Colonel O’Neill if she was in a bind because they did see her as a friend… but she wasn’t the kind of friend they invited to their team night or if they got together for dinner out. Colonel O’Neill was invested in making sure everyone on base felt like they fit. It was just how he was. She was noticed because she was part of Major Carter’s staff and Lynn was well aware of that in spite of his obvious kindness towards her.

Frank on the other hand was a potential close friend. They liked a lot of the same movies. She’d made him laugh so hard he’d had to wipe away tears when she told him about Martin Lloyd being from another planet and that the entire reason the Air Force was even letting the show air was the ability to laugh it off as a late night cable TV show. They had gotten along so well… and then she’d stupidly kissed him. She thought savagely.

Lynn huffed out a sigh. What the hell were you thinking Lynn Porter Schultz? She admonished herself as she headed topside. Yah ok, so it wasn’t exactly horrible kissing him but he’s your coworker. You just met him. She doubted very much Major Carter had jumped right in with Colonel O’Neill shortly after meeting him. She’d be mortified to know Jack had talked to Frank about keeping any romantic entanglements off the base. But the big problem here was that… well… She wanted him to kiss her again and that just wouldn’t do.

So with the resolve of a woman convinced she has to pick one thing or the other, she sensibly picks the paying gig, Lynn signed out for the night with a smile to the young airman running the security desk this afternoon and rode the shuttle bus back to the parking structure half a mile from the base.

She waved goodnight to the motor pool kid and walked to her car with the distinct sensation she was being watched. Lynn paused and slid into the shadows. She wasn’t Sam’s equal in a confrontation but she was no slouch either. She crouched lower and looked through car windows for whoever it was who was watching her. She’d heard far too many stories about what happened to unwary women in the military.

“Not bad,” A booming voice said to her. She turned around ready to attack but smartly he was just out of range. “Hold on, Xena, it’s just me.” He stood there with his hands up.

She looked at him enraged and relieved at the same time. “What the hell is wrong with you? Better be glad I wasn’t packing heat or you would have found out firsthand how well your weapons training was.”

He hung his head…. slowly raising it in a much softer voice… “Looks like I’m on a roll with the screw ups”

She softened her posture “Well, you sure aren’t winning any Prince Charming contests,” then immediately regretted it. It was obvious he had put great effort into “bumping into her”

Taking a step closer he looked her in the eyes “Lynn, I’m so sorry for the other night. I had such a wonderful time. Hard to believe but I don’t make many friends and. Well. I don’t want to lose a friend. At least I feel we are friends….” He starts shaking his head and fidgets and she steps closer.

“Stop, Rambo. I do think we could be friends…. I have a hard time fitting in too… but the whole evening was a bag of emotions.” Then she starts fidgeting and in unison they say, “I shouldn’t have kissed you” and they both chuckle… He starts to say something but she holds up her hand. “Look, it’s a Midwest thing when you say goodnight to a friend its usually with a peck on the cheek.” She holds off on saying that she was thinking a little bit more than friendly thoughts.

“I completely understand now… and I don’t know why I was so aggressive…” He thought yah right you know exactly why you did. You have a high school crush on her. But why not? She’s smart…funny… a complete nerd and very easy on the eyes. Snapping back to reality realizing he’s been silent for too long. “What I mean to say, Lynn, is I really want to be your friend and I don’t want to screw it up over a moment of indiscretion. I value your opinions and to be perfectly honest… you’re the first women I have ever met that gets my nerdy proclivities.”

She tries not to stand there with her jaw dropped. Rugged good looks… Her kind of smart ass…. Appreciates her mind and opinions over a romp in the hay… Although, that could be fun, she muses and she starts shaking her head no then looks as Franks face becomes sad…

“I’m sorry I had to apologize…but I overstepped my bounds. I won’t bother you anymore or hold it against you if you never want to…” 

“Oh, for Pete’s sake, shut up, you big dumb squid” 

“Hey now who’s dumb--”

She puts her finger on his lips trying not to tremble…. Take it easy, Lynn….For once just keep yourself in check. “I wasn’t shaking my head no… I was just utterly surprised at your sincerity and use of ten dollar words. Most men I have known treat my intelligence as a blow to their ego…. if they even acknowledge it. Usually they only think about my body.”

He tries not to look her up and down because yah, she is beautiful but he really is turned on by her mind and he couldn’t remember the last time a woman had made him feel that way.

“Let’s just chalk it up to the wine and the stress we both have been under lately. Yes, Frank Hopkins I would enjoy being friends. Just so long as we understand boundaries… and that if we want to go out for dinner it’s at least a hundred miles from base.”

They both bust out laughing. Frank gives her a snappy salute. “Yes Ma’am, Captain Ma’am”

She punches his arm…. Dear lord this man is thick…. “Ok, Chief Hopkins, it’s been a long day and I need a bath and a really big glass of wine so go home and ingest a cow or whatever it is you do to relax and I’ll catch you tomorrow…?”

He bows deeply and gives her a slight grin. “As you wish,” then turns without another word and heads for his truck and drives away.

It’s a full two minutes before she realizes she’s still standing there…. This is going to be a real challenge to keep things platonic because, damn him, he just quoted The Princess Bride and she went all Buttercup…. She starts her car and heads home with the word ‘Inconceivable’…repeating over and over again in her head.

Frank realizes he’s having trouble breathing and his heart is racing…. Calm down dude, you are acting like it’s the first time you ever saw a pair of boobies…. and real smooth with the Wesley impression…. but he panicked when she started talking about a bath and he’d imagined her in the tub all sudsy. He’d then noticed his blood was rushing to a part of his body that would have been a dead giveaway about how he really felt. Look, dummy, don’t screw this up. This could be your space princess so get your brain on the right path or you’re going to die a lonely old nerf herder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lynn’s name is a bit of a pun. Lynn is an old English name for the pool of water beneath a waterfall. Porter means gate.  
> The restaurant described was my second favorite Italian place in my hometown. Was, because sadly, the owner is turning it into a hipster bar. And it really was next to my favorite antique store.


End file.
